


Кухонная не-идиллия

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Series: Стихи [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Кухонная не-идиллия

Кастрюля бурлит очумело и крышкой грохочет,  
Ожидая, как вкинут живительный сноп макарон,  
А штора отпрянула, встретившись с ветром полночным.  
Задрожала невзрачная лампочка с пыльным стеклом.

Распласталась бумажка на кафельном белом полу,  
Потеряв равновесие в доверху полной корзине,  
А паук, затаившись подальше в прохладном углу,  
Запутался намертво в собственной паутине.


End file.
